Xianhai Shaoyu
young man with a very handsome appearance. It was a very manly sort of handsomeness. slightly resembled that of Her Highness Yu’er. ch. 2546 Later he coincidentally meets Chu Feng and helps him on many occasions. However he does all that in disguise. He also has a very good impression on chu feng and after listening to his life story and witnessing his talent firsthand he thinks that although chu feng’s current strength was low (in the perspective of the entire martial cultivation) he would soon become someone influential even in the entire martial cultivation not just a desolate galaxy (Holy Light Galaxy). He and his associates came to the holy light galaxy with a yet unknown purpose but they went and requested (more like friendly demanded) one of the students of Enlightenment Holy Exalted, Celestial Dong Cha who was proficient in divination. He heavily injured Enlightenment Holy Exalted who was a Sense in Dragon Transformation level-6 (Martial Exalted level 3 strength) with a flick of his finger. Like many experts from other galaxies he too initially looked down upon Holy Light Galaxy as a desolate place. But time and again he was surprised by the strength of hidden experts in the galaxy. He wanted to do one last help to Chu Feng by solving the issue with Galewind Hunting Clan. However he underestimated the power of the ancestor of the clan and was almost killed in the process. It was only due to the interference of Chu Xuanyuan that he and his two companions could come out safe from the ancestor’s territory. He was astounded that a half-god of that caliber whom even the strongest in his clan would find it hard to fight against was residing in the (what he considered to be weak) Holy Light Galaxy. At first he thought that Chu Feng’s talent was on the same level or slightly inferior to his. But when chu feng came to rescue him from the bloodline enhancing treasure space he was surprised to find out that his own talent was inferior to Chu Feng. However, after witnessing the Heavenly bloodline rampage from Chu Feng and how he fought and dominated against his fourth uncle against whom he was helpless with only his bloodline strength, he understood that he greatly underestimated Chu Feng. He also realises the big difference between their talents and explains the pattern of major powers in the starry sky to Chu Feng. He tells Chu Feng that talent alone will not yield good growth without good cultivation resources asked him to come with him. He asked Chu Feng if he is interested in joining Seven Realms Sacred Mansion as his father has an acquaintance there. Chu Feng politely rejects telling him that he has a person that he must save (and there is no way he would bow down to a force that detained his mother and sent a kill order on him and his father). Then he tells him about the eminent threat of Demon Transformation Clan to Holy Light Galaxy (ignorant of the fact that Chu Xuanyuan imprisoned the entire Clan including their Clan Head) and asks him to come with him to Xianhai Galaxy. Again Chu Feng refuses saying that he some obligations to people as well as his relatives and his home galaxy in general and that he would rather fight to his last breath and save his home. Seeing Chu Feng ‘s determined countenance he then tells him good bye and that he would be waiting for him to come marry his sister Xianhai Yu. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Xianhai Clan Category:Friends